Duas partes do mesmo
by Gabi.Y
Summary: Ryu e Ken estão mais próximos que nunca, mas a qualquer momento podem se separar. O que Ryu pode fazer diante a confusão de seus próprios sentimentos perto de um evento tão crítico que se aproxima? Ps: essa fic ai ter yaoi em breve. Não gosta, não leia.


Com um barulho agudo, o zíper da mochila de Ryu fechou. Não teve dificuldade de fechá-la, pois sempre que viajava, levava somente as provisões estritamente necessárias. Sabia que na região em que iria com Ken,eles teriam comida, tanto através de caça quanto frutos e vegetais.

- Está pronto, Ken? – Perguntou, virando-se em direção ao loiro. Franziu a sobrancelha ao ver o tamanho da mochila do outro. – O que raios você está levando? Tá pulando coisa pra fora daí...

- Eu apenas penso mais que você! – exclamou ele, sorrindo. – Se depender de você,ficaríamos com a mesma roupa por um mês seguido. Estou levando coisas pra lavar, o mínimo de higiene pessoal, instrumentos para cozinhar, kit de primeiros socorros e...

- Tá, tá. – Ryu puxou a gola da camisa do loiro, impaciente, e começou a arrastá-lo em direção a porta. – Quanto mais você demora arrumando essas idiotices, mais tempo de treino perdemos.

- Eii... – indignou-se o loiro, fazendo uma expressão frustrada engraçadíssima, que faz Ryu sorrir sempre que a vê. – Ah, tudo bem, acho que dá pra gente... sobreviver.

Mochilas prontas, ânimos restaurados pelo vigor do vento à sua frente, eles abandonaram o templo que ficaram por tanto tempo juntos. Por serem os melhores alunos aprendizes daquela região, eles foram convidados pra um importante torneio mundial de luta de rua – _street fight _ – que iria acontecer no mês seguinte. O prêmio envolvia, entre outras coisas, MUITO dinheiro, e eles decidiram que iriam entrar e, se ganhassem, iriam dividir uma metade e a outra doariam para o templo, como um agradecimento especial por terem acolhido-os e possibilitando uma reforma e ampliação do mesmo.

Eles iriam em direção à uma espécie de cabana, isolada na região da floresta – usada em treinamentos intensivos. Ela foi sugerida pelo seu próprio mestre, uma vez que eles se sentiam prontos nas técnicas, mas precisavam absorver toda a energia possível no aprendizado isolado (Chi) e extravasá-la.

Já havia mais de uma hora que andavam sem interrupções. A paisagem se tornava cada vez mais selvagem, os tenros bambuzais agora se tornavam escassos dando lugar a uma floresta densa. O barulho dos pássaros era alto e estridente.

- Esse lugar é, provavelmente, o mais isolado que eu já fiquei da sociedade. – comentou Ken em voz baixa.

- Por que está falando em voz baixa? Medo de algum bicho te pegar? – desdenhou o outro, com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Se realmente algum bicho viesse, ele te pegaria por você ser o mais frouxo. - devolveu o loiro.

- Não foi o que pareceu na nossa última luta...

- Aquilo foi uma exceção!

- Então por que você está vermelhinho? Hehe...Ai!

Quando Ryu deu por si, já estava rolando num barranco pedregoso, com Ken segurando firmemente seu kimono. Foram parar no chão logo abaixo, e assim que sentiram firmeza, pularam pra trás, altivos, prontos para lutar.

- Atacar por trás é covardia! – murmurou Ryu, corando indignado.

- É apenas um elemento surpresa. – Sorriu Ken, fazendo pose de luta com os braços flexionados. – Vamos, o que está esperando?

O lutador moreno sorriu e foi de encontro ao seu amigo, pulando com um chute armado que, se não tivesse sido defendido, teria atingido o peito dele de forma nauseante. Mas Ken não só defendeu, como puxou a perna e o empurrou no chão, tentando imobilizá-lo.

- Você não está dando o melhor de si... – exclamou o loiro, conseguindo imobilizar o amigo no chão com sucesso.

- Grr... Espere só... – rosnou o outro, que na verdade fingia ter menos força só para passarem mais tempo no chão, **testando suas resistências.** Era uma das coisas que eles mais gostavam no dia a dia, simplesmente dedicarem o seu tempo um ao outro, não necessariamente para superação, mas pelo companheirismo que envolvia cada ato e toque, a intimidade em saber as fraquezas e pontos fortes...

Eles nunca tiveram dúvida do quanto um era importante para o outro. Desde que ambos entraram naquele templo de artes marciais, eles não só desenvolveram suas habilidades e amadureceram como jovens adultos, mas também criaram laços que nunca tinham desenvolvido com mais ninguém.

- Ahhr – com um empurrão, Ryu conseguiu desvencilhar-se de Ken. Eles se separaram, mas continuavam olhando um para outro em forma de desafio.

- Ryu, melhor parar, está anoitecendo. – Ken concluiu um pouco aturdido. Sempre sentiam a sensação de que o tempo sempre passava rápido enquanto estavam juntos.

- Está bem, vamos comer algo e dormir naquela clareira...  
Abriram as mochilas e tiraram dois pequenos sanduíches de carne, o que os satisfaria por enquanto. Após a refeição silenciosa, Ryu pegou o seu saco de dormir, que cabia duas pessoas (enormes, por sinal, como ele e Ken), e colocou-o no chão.

- Por favor, tente ser menos espaçoso desta vez, pois temos só esse saco. – disse o moreno, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Dá perfeitamente, até chegarmos à cabana amanhã.

- Mas eu vou deitar do lado direito...

- Como se fizesse diferença. – suspirou Ryu, tirando o quimono e ficando somente com uma bermuda confortável. Ken imitou-o, e logo deitaram-se.

Quase que instantaneamente, Ken pegou no sono. Ryu sentia a respiração pesada do loiro em sua nuca, que por alguma razão não incomodava, e sim o reconfortava à lembrança da proximidade do amigo...


End file.
